


Just Take Me Back to Yours (that'll be fine)

by AstriferousSprite



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, that still manage to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: It might have been for the better, then, that Adil was so focused on mixing drinks and fetching ice, since his every other thought not focused on work was the fact that just yesterday morning, Toby had asked him to stay the night. And, God help him, he’d accepted.
Relationships: Toby Hamilton/Adil Joshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Just Take Me Back to Yours (that'll be fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in honor of it (almost) being these lads' 80th anniversary. Can't believe it's been that long, huh? Anyways, some awkward yet silly trysts, on the house.

To say that Adil was freaking out would be an understatement.

It wasn’t like anything was particularly wrong; it was a typical Saturday night, full of the usual hustle and bustle of clientele with neither bartender on duty really getting a break. It might have been for the better, then, that Adil was so focused on mixing drinks and fetching ice, since his every other thought not focused on work was the fact that just yesterday morning, Toby had asked him to stay the night.

And, God help him, he’d accepted.

It wasn’t as if Toby had been particularly forward with his intentions; he’d simply posed the question right as Adil was headed back down after delivering some coffee (and a few kisses) to his room, as innocuous as he would be asking for a little less ice with his next drink. Adil had mulled it over for a few seconds, considering that he’d be able to go right back to work the next morning and spend a little extra time with him before then, and readily accepted with one last peck on the lips before heading out. It wasn’t until he’d been about halfway down the stairs when he had remembered what exactly _staying the night_ typically entailed, and he likely would have had an anxiety attack right then and there in the stairwell had he not forced himself to put on his best service smile and just keep heading down, despite his thoughts racing wildly. Because, seriously, _Toby had just propositioned him,_ and he had said yes with no hesitation.

In all honesty, they’d never really brought up the idea of sex in the two weeks they’d been together, mostly too busy chatting about life or snogging each other silly, but the thought had definitely crossed his mind multiple times. Toby was, in his own way, handsome and charming enough that Adil knew he’d like to, and if some of their more heated rendezvous were any indication, the feeling was mutual. It was just, well, still such a delicate topic, wasn’t it? This was all completely new territory, both between them and, frankly, for Adil himself.

But that had been yesterday, and now he was in the present, ending another busy shift as his typical plans to head right home were clearly falling through, and he was really to _stay the night._

He’d already snuck up a toothbrush and razor upstairs in preparation and bathed quite thoroughly right before leaving for work, and here he was now in the guest washroom, fixing his hair and splashing on some extra aftershave (bay rum, the good sort), only wincing a bit as it stung across the few nicks from this morning. Because if he and Toby were really to—well, really to go that far—he wanted to be as presentable as possible.

With that, he was ready to head upstairs.

Adil’s hand hesitated a bit over the door, before knocking, as if it were just another typical rendezvous. And as usual, Toby was there to greet him, kissing him soundly as soon as the door was locked.

“Good evening,” he said, eyes sparkling as they pulled apart.

Adil’s shoulders relaxed, and he smiled back. “Evening,” he whispered back, then paused. “I, er, haven’t got any pyjamas with me.”

“Oh.” Toby’s smile faltered a bit, but then he shook his head and lifted a hand. “No worries, you can, erm, borrow some of mine.”

“Right, thanks,” said Adil, sitting himself down on one of the armchairs. In all honesty, he was far from ready to go to sleep, even at the late hour; he couldn’t say if it was necessarily the effect that Toby always had on him or if he was just running on sheer nervous energy, but the wakefulness was there. “Had the day off today, didn’t you?”

“For once, thank God,” he said as he fiddled through the wardrobe, his once-neat hair falling into his eyes. “Not like it did me a world of good—still got far too many papers to go through from last night, all because _someone_ thought it would be brilliant to call in sick and saddle me with all his assignments—”

And with that, they fell right back into their normal ease. To say that Adil didn’t enjoy the physicality of their relationship would be a downright lie, but he did also enjoy the moments of friendship as they sat close to each other and let off steam, joking about silly coworkers and irritating clientele as usual—

“And that’s when I told him for the fifth bloody time that he couldn't have a Negroni because we hadn’t got any damn Campari, seeing as we and the Italians aren’t on very friendly terms right now—”

Toby snorted, pulling his legs over Adil’s and resting his head on his shoulder. “Five times he asked you? God, it’s like he doesn’t even know there’s a war going on.”

“Well, I mean no offense,” said Adil, wrapping his arm around him, “but, er, your sort does tend to that line of reasoning.”

“ _My_ sort?” Toby scoffed, lifting his head to frown directly at Adil. “How can you say such a thing?”

Two weeks ago, Adil really _wouldn’t_ have dared to speak like that in front of him; now, however, he knew enough about the other man to understand his protests were only in jest. “You know it’s a bit true, darling,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Toby just pouted, although the twinkle in his eyes did belie any disapproval. “Hope it doesn’t cloud your judgement of me.”

Adil rolled his eyes. “Oh, never,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “You’re lucky that you’re quite handsome.” Toby smiled back at him (good) before tilting his head up and properly kissing him (even better).

Alright.

This was it. All he had to do was stay in position and kiss him back with as much passion as he could muster, it couldn’t be that hard.

Adil leaned forward and wrapped both arms around his waist as he kissed back. Toby sighed, snaking his hands through his hair and loosening the pomade-stiffened strands as his lips parted and—God, _yes_ , this was actually happening, they were really going there—their legs were tangled together and Adil was pulling Toby down onto his lap and they were close enough to feel—

—and suddenly Toby’s hands were going slack and he wasn’t kissing back anymore.

Panic shot through Adil, and he quickly pulled back. “You alright?” he asked, taking in Toby’s wide eyes and stiff arms. When he didn’t respond, Adil gently pushed him back, getting them both into a standing position and putting a fair amount of distance between them. “Hey, is everything ok?” Toby nodded, but he kept his eyes stubbornly fixed on the floor. “Toby, I’m sorry if I—if we were going too fast, we can stop, if you want—”

“No, it’s fine,” he said, fiddling with his signet ring. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” he asked, tentatively stepping forward. He could hardly bear to bring to the idea forward that maybe he had awfully misread the situation, that Toby really _was_ just innocently asking to stay the night instead of to _stay the night._ “Toby, really, it’s fine if you don’t want to—”

“No, I—” He squeezed his eyes shut, tensing up his hands. “Adil, I want to, I really do, it’s just that…” He sighed. “I haven’t… I’ve never done this before.”

Adil’s heart constricted, and yet he breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t misreading anything; it was just a mutual case of performance anxiety on their parts. If Adil thought he was nervous, then surely Toby must have been a great ball of anxiety.

“It’s alright,” he said, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Neither have I.”

Toby looked up. “You’re kidding.”

“Completely honest, I’m afraid,” he said, looking back down with a small grin despite himself. They were on the same page. They both wanted this, they were just both nervous wrecks. “Not many opportunities to go around, I’m afraid.”

He chuckled, meeting his gaze again. “But how? I mean, you’re too damn gorgeous for _nothing_ to happen.”

Adil snorted. “Gorgeous? Can I take that as a direct quote, Mr. Hamilton?”

“Oh, shush, you—” And then they were kissing again, but it wasn’t long until Adil was pulling away again.

“Wait, so we _are_ doing this, right?” he asked, just wanting to double-check that there was no pressure on his end. If this night was to end how he wanted it to, it had better be mutually desirable.

“Only if you want to.”

Adil cupped his face in his hands. “Toby Hamilton, you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting this for.”

“Good _God,_ ” he muttered, pulling him back in and pressing his lips hungrily against his, pulling him as close as possible as they started making their way back across the room towards the bed.

There was some awkward shuffling, a few carefully discarded items of clothing that Adil staunchly refused to have ripped off of him (“I have work tomorrow, Toby, I can’t possibly show up completely disheveled”), and a few more that were carelessly tossed onto the floor regardless; all too soon they were back onto the bed, facing each other clad in almost nothing as Adil kissed his neck, savoring the scent of tobacco and cologne (looks like he wasn’t the one who overprepared tonight) as they reached out towards each other and—

“Is this alright?” he breathed, awkwardly laying his hand on Toby’s bare stomach, refusing to move any further.

Toby for his part just giggled and shifted away. “Jesus, that tickles.”

“Oh, come on!” Adil was not having his plan foiled because of someone being a bit too _ticklish._ “I’m trying to be serious here.”

He fluttered his eyelashes. “You’re going to have to be more direct.”

A sudden rush of confidence made its way through his mind, and he surged forward. “Like this?” he whispered, moving his hand down to his briefs, and Toby gasped, pulling him into another messy kiss and rolling them together—and Adil found himself lost for words, for there was no more need for talking.

The sun was just starting to filter in through the curtains when Adil woke up.

Blinking, it took him a moment to register the bizarre softness of the sheets and the odd direction of the lighting when he finally opened his eyes and saw Toby curled up on his chest. In the early hours of the morning, he looked completely at peace as he slept, the usual scowl and lines of worry completely absent. His hair was messily tousled and falling in front of his eyes, his skin sunlit with each freckle standing out in perfect detail.

Adil could look at him fondly all morning as he lay there sleeping. All day, if he had the chance. But alas, he wasn’t supposed to be here, and if he wanted to leave before getting caught, he’d have to do it right now.

With one last soft smile, Adil gently moved Toby’s hand off his chest before getting up, grabbing what were most likely his underclothes off the floor and heading to the bathroom—just as the bedsheets rustled again. When he turned his head, Toby had rolled onto his side, his head propped up on his arm and the covers bunched around his legs.

As soon as his eyes met Adil’s, he broke out into the faintest of smiles. “Good morning.”

Adil returned the expression, even as he pressed the bundle of clothes in front of him. “Morning,” he muttered. Toby’s smile grew wider, and he nearly felt dizzy with affection. “I was just about to, erm—”

“Right, of course.” Toby looked back down onto the mattress. “You never did wear those pyjamas.”

Heat flooded his cheeks. “I did not,” he said, before turning back to the bathroom door with the distinct feeling that he was being watched.

It had completely slipped his mind, in all honesty. They’d both gone for a few rounds before their respective work schedules had caught up to them and all they could do was hastily wipe themselves off before collapsing into each other’s arms with nothing but a hasty “g’night” as they dozed off. Not the most romantic end to the night, he thought as he submerged himself into the warm water, but perhaps a fitting one. And, well, it hadn’t really been the end, had it? He would still be here for the next half hour or so after they had gotten to fall asleep together. Hell, to _sleep_ together, he thought giddily. They’d actually— _God._

The warm feeling lingered as he got changed, got shaved, brushed his teeth, slicked his hair back with some of Toby’s pomade because he’d foolishly elected to bring bay rum instead of his own hair products. When he came back into the room, Toby was already up, in nothing but his paisley dressing gown as he checked his reflection in the dresser mirror.

“You left a mark,” he said with a frown, as Adil did up the last of his shirt buttons and checked—and sure enough, there was a small red mark high on his neck where Adil had— “It’s rather obvious.”

“My apologies,” he said as he grabbed his jacket off the armchair and slung it on, fishing around in his pocket for the bow tie he’d slipped into it earlier. “I should probably be more careful next time, then—”

“Don’t be.”

Adil paused, hands on his tie. “Don’t be sorry, or careful?”

Toby glanced at him, his hand freezing on the side of his neck. “Both, I guess,” he said, walking over to him; Adil could at least note with some satisfaction that his movements were ever so slightly stiffer than normal. “Mother will probably ask questions.”

“And what will you tell her?”

“Nothing.” As he started on the knot, Toby’s hands fell upon his. “No, allow me.” Adil let his arms fall awkwardly to his side, only really watching as Toby fixed his tie, leaving it securely knotted.

“There we are,” he whispered, with one last tug as their gazes met.

Adil closed his eyes, leaning in for a quick kiss, Toby’s hand moving to cradle his face. They lingered for a few moments before separating, foreheads gently resting together. In just a few seconds Adil knew he’d have to slip out once more, but today he really wanted to savor their time together for as long as he could.

“Thank you,” he whispered as they nestled against each other. As his eyes fluttered open, he caught Toby looking at him with a fond smile, and he couldn’t help but lean forward and press a quick kiss against his cheek. Just because he could.

Within the next few minutes, the reality of their positions started to catch up; as Adil adjusted his wristwatch, Toby stood guard at the door, peeking out to check for an empty hallway. Seeing the coast clear, he quickly motioned to him to go, and with that, the tryst was over.

Somewhere along the way, Adil had heard that he should have been leaving a changed man right around now. He couldn’t say that was really the case; all he really gained was a bit more experience and a want for more. Nothing life-changing, really.

Despite his better judgement, he found himself looking behind him, back at Toby’s room. And foolish as it was, he couldn’t help but smile all the way downstairs.

Nothing life-changing, maybe, but it was sure a hell of a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free as always to yell with me about these two on my Tumblr [@lesbianholster](lesbianholster.tumblr.com)


End file.
